bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders
is the third season of the anime series, ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It contains a total of 39 episodes and made its debut on May 23, 2010 in Canada and on May 29, 2010 in the United States. The original Japanese version began airing on April 3, 2011 on TV Tokyo at 9:00 AM JST. According to Sega Toys president Isao Kokubun, the third season ties into the global online game project entitled Bakugan Dimensions. It is followed by Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Plot Dan Kuso, Marucho Marukura, and Shun Kazami get caught up in a war between two different alien factions in another universe, teaming up with three new brawlers: the Neathian, Fabia, the new human, Jake, and the undercover Gundalian, Ren, in order to stop the evil Gundalian Protectors, the Twelve Orders, from destroying Neathia, and possibly Earth. They meet these extraterrestrials whenthey enter through the virtual reality Bakugan Interspace. At first, the Brawlers are decieved into thinking that Neathia had started the war against Gundalia but, as the story progresses, the Brawlers realize that its actually the other way around. The stakes are high! Will the Battle Brawlers defeat the Twelve Orders, saving the Bakugan once more? Or will they lose this time? Trivia *This is the only series where the Battle Brawlers do not go to Vestroia/New Vestroia. *This is the only series that does not contain an Attribute-changing Bakugan, although Gate Cards are able to change a Bakugan's attribute *This is the only series that Preyas and Wavern have not appeared in. *The only one of the six fighting Bakugan that appears is Drago. *Dharak and Drago are the only Bakugan that have evolved in this season. *This is the first season to not have a total of 52 episodes. *When the title screen came up in a few episodes, it switched the Subterra and Ventus symbols around. *Towards the end of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, the effects of abilites didn't seem to matter when the brawlers went to Neathia, except for the first few episodes; this trend was continued into Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. *This season also marks the first time that Dan has had another Guardian Bakugan other than Drago (Dragonoid Colossus, and not including the time when he had to use Apollonir after Drago's capture). *Dan was also the only one of the Battle Brawlers to use the Mobile Assault Vehicles. *This is the first season that the main antagonists were all adults. *This is the only season without a masked brawler; Season 1 had Masquerade, Season 2 had Spectra Phantom, and Season 4 has Mag Mel and Wiseman. *It is the first season where the Japanese opening theme song is not performed by Psychic Lover. Theme Songs Opening *Ready Go! by Sissy (1-) *Mega Meta" by Yu Kobayashi Ending *Love The Music by LISP feat. Kobayashi Yu (1- *Tan Kyu Shin by Kreva *Love Go! Courage Go! by TAKUYA Characters Battle Brawlers/Castle Knights *Dan Kuso -The Main Character of the series. He uses the Pyrus Attribute. **Bakugan: Helix Dragonoid ►Lumino Dragonoid ►Blitz Dragonoid ►Titanium Dragonoid **Battle Gear: JetKor ►Explosix Gear ►Axator Gear **Mobile Assault: Raytheus ►Jakalier **Ultimate Weapon: Dragonoid Colossus (Deceased) **Voiced by: Scott McCord *Marucho Marukura - The brain of the group who uses the Aquos Attribute. **Bakugan: Akwimos **Battle Gear: Gigarth **Voiced by: Joanne Vannicola *Shun Kazami - The ninja Ventus brawler. **Bakugan: Hawktor **Battle Gear: Swayther **Voiced by: Zachary Bennett *Jake Vallory - The new Subterra member of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers who lives in Dan's new town. **Bakugan: Coredem **Battle Gear: Rock Hammer **Voiced by: Dan Petronijevic *Fabia Sheen - The new Haos Brawler and sister of the Queen of Neathia. **Bakugan: Aranaut **Battle Gear: Battle Crusher **Voiced by: Stephanie Mills *Ren Krawler - The Gundalian Traitor. He started with the brawlers (really cheating for Gundalia), then back with the Gundalians, then recently, back with the Brawlers as a Castle Knight. He uses the Darkus attribute. ** Bakugan: Linehalt ** Battle Gear: Boomix ** Voiced by: David Reale *Queen Serena- The queen of Neathia, she is also Fabia's older sister. She doesn't battle but sends Fabia to get the brawlers and watches over the city. It is said on Teletoon that she is a main character. *Captain Elright - The Captain of the Neathian Force. He is a Haos brawler. **Bakugan: Raptorix *Julie Makimoto - Moved to Bayview like Dan. She helps Jake with his first battle in Brawler to Be and she is a Subterra brawler **Voiced by: Katie Griffin *Linus Claude - One of the strongest Brawlers on the Neathian side and a Castle Knight. He is a Pyrus brawler. ** Bakugan: Neo Ziperator (Deceased) ►Rubanoid **Battle Gear: Destrakon Gear Gundalians/Villains Twelve Orders * Barodius - The Emperor of Gundalia and the Darkus Brawler of the 12 Orders. ** Bakugan: Dharak ► Phantom Dharak ** Battle Gear: AirKor * Kazarina - The Haos Brawler of the 12 Orders. She was always by Barodius' side. ** Bakugan: Lumagrowl ** Battle Gear: Barias Gear * Gill - The Pyrus Brawler of the 12 Orders. ** Bakugan: Krakix ** Battle Gear: Vicer * Airzel - The Ventus Brawler of the 12 Orders. ** Bakugan: Strikeflier ** Battle Gear: Battle Turbine * Nurzak - The original Subterra member of the Twelve Orders who defected to join Neathia. After winning the war, Nurzak declares he will return to Gundalia to form a new government as well as forge only friendly relations with their neighbors, the Neathians. ** Bakugan: Sabator ** Battle Gear: Chompixx * Stoica - The Aquos Brawler of the 12 Orders. ** Bakugan: Lythirus ** Battle Gear: Razoid Gundalian Agents * Ren Krawler - The Gundalian Traitor. He started with the brawlers (really cheating for Gundalia), then back with the Gundalians, then recently, back with the Brawlers as a Castle Knight. A Gundalian who used to be a Darkus brawler for Gundalian Agents. **Bakugan: Linehalt **Battle Gear: Boomix * Sid Arkail - A Gundalian who used to be a Pyrus brawler for Gundalian Agents, betrayed. (Deceased) ** Bakugan: Rubanoid (Linus has him now.) ** Battle Gear: Destrakon Gear (Linus has it now.) *Lena Isis - A Gundalian who used to be an Aquos brawler for Gundalian Agents, now is sided with Neathia. **Bakugan: Phosphos **Battle Gear: Terrorcrest * Mason Brown - A Gundalian who used to be a Subterra brawler for Gundalian Agents, now is sided with Neathia. ** Bakugan: Avior ** Battle Gear: Lashor *Zenet Surrow - A Gundalian who used to be a Haos brawler for Gundalian Agents, now is sided with Neathia. **Bakugan: Contestir **Battle Gear: Spartablaster *Jesse Glenn - A Gundalian who used to be a Ventus brawler for Gundalian Agents, now is sided with Neathia. **Bakugan: Plitheon **Battle Gear: Vilantor Gear Other Brawlers *Shuji *Koji *Casey *Taylor *Sein Pam *Lewin Pam *Jin *Robin (Gundalian Invaders) *Floria New Game Features *Bakugan Battle Gear *Reference Cards *Bakugan Super Assault *Special Evolution *Bakugan Mobile Assault *Bakugan Deluxe Battle Gear *BakuMeter *Baku-Egg *DNA code Category:Bakugan seasons Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan